T-Models
''T-Models ''is a Tengaged based modelling agency for winners and notable contestants in the three series of Tengaged's Next Top Model, Make Me A Supermodel ''and ''Ozzy's Next Top Model. The shows take the format of a modelling competition in which the winners typically receive a contract with modelling agency T-Models, a cover of a fashion magazine, and various other prizes depending on the series. The leader of T-Models is former model, and TV host Millie Titmus, who also hosts TNTM, while Jermin Ferrer and Oswald Poore work as sub-managers. Format 'Contestants' Each "Cycle" of the show consists of 10–14 episodes and starts with 10–18 contestants. In each episode one contestant is eliminated, though in rare cases there may be double eliminations, multiple eliminations, or no elimination at all, based on the consensus of the judging panel. 'Challenges' Some episodes (More notablly in TNTM, which features a weekly challenge) usually begin a related challenge soon in addition to the photoshoot, which test the contestant's fashion knowledge, runway walk, styling, passion of the industry and posing. The girl who wins the challenge receives some prize, such as an advantage in the next photoshoot, a spread in a magazine, or it puts them in a better standing with the judges for that week. 'Photo shoots' The next segment is usually a photo shoot, which may involve beauty shots (closeup photos emphasizing the face), posing in swimwear, lingerie or other clothing, posing nude or semi-nude, posing with a male model, or posing with animals among other themes. Sometimes one photo shoot per cycle is replaced with a television commercial or music video shoot. Performance in each week's photo or video shoot typically weighs heavily in the final judging, and it can result in the elimination of one or more contestants. 'Judging' The final segment of each episode involves judging by a panel of fashion industry experts. In addition to the regular judges, in Cycle 6 of Tengaged's Next Top Model, the judging panel also featured a guest judge who gave their comments only for that particular week. Each contestant's photo, or video performance, is then shown and evaluated by the panel. After all photos have been evaluated, the contestants leave the room and the judges deliberate. The elimination process follows a rigid format, as the host reveals, one by one and in order of merit, the photos of the contestants who have not been eliminated. Each photo is given to the corresponding contestant, who is told by the host something similar to, "Congratulations. You are still in the running towards becoming Tengaged/Ozzy's Next Top Model/Make Me A Supermodel". The first-called contestant may receive additional benefits, such as having her photo displayed prominently in the group of the competition. The last two contestants who have not received their photos are brought forward for special critiques by the host before the final photo is revealed. The contestant who has not received a photo is thus eliminated from the competition. Sometimes the last two contestants are both eliminated; rarely, neither is eliminated. Multiple eliminations can also take place. 'International destinations' A trip to an international destination is typically scheduled at about two-thirds of the way through the competition, usually with five or six contestants remaining. While overseas, each episode covers roughly three to four days, totaling two weeks of filming abroad. In some international versions, contestants have traveled from two to six different countries, although this may vary. 'Fierce/Cover/Vogue Girl' Like with the television version of the show, each week the viewers are able to vote in a poll on who they believe is the strongest/their favourite contestant of the week. The winner of the prize doesn't receive a prize as such, but it in better standings with the judges and more notably in Ozzy's Next Top Model and Tengaged's Next Top Model the outcome seriously weighs on the elimination decision. In Cycle 8: All-Stars of TNTM ''the winner of the Vogue Girl prize won an advantage for the next week of the competition with the prizes ranging from advantages in photoshoots, to being able to determine sections of the call-out order. '''All-Stars' In TNTM, Cycle 8 featured returning models from previous seasons with an All-Stars competition. This gave previous contestants, including winners, the chance to compete in the process again, and either win the title again, or make up for any previous mistakes. In Make Me A Supermodel, Cycle 5 a 'Fans vs Favorites' theme was introduced where 9 new models faced off against 8 returning models to win the grand prize. Adaptations }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} Still in production }| }|[[ }| }]]| }}}| }} No longer in production Winners over time